The Walking Dead (Video Game)
:For the other video games in The Walking Dead universe, see Video Game. The Walking Dead, also known as The Walking Dead: A Telltale Games Series, is an episodic video game that takes place within Robert Kirkman's The Walking Dead comic series' universe. The game is developed and published by Telltale Games, associated with Skybound Entertainment. Telltale released the start of Season 1 at the beginning in spring of 2012. The first episode of the adventure game debuted on April 24, 2012, for PC, Mac, and the PlayStation Network, on April 27, for Xbox Live Arcade, and on July 26th, for the iOS. Due to the late release of the game for iOS, episode 2 became available for download on August 29th. The entire first season, (along with the "400 Days" DLC), was released on August 20, 2013, for the PlayStation Vita. Kirkman has said that, unlike typical zombie games such as Left 4 Dead, it focuses more on characterization, character development, and emotion than action. It is also the first game from Telltale to use the PlayStation Move. It is a point-and-click horror adventure, focusing on problem-solving rather than combat.Steve Sunu, Telltale Games Announces New "The Walking Dead" Website & Screenshots, Comic Book Resources, (February 15, 2012). Season 2 was confirmed to be planned by Telltale Games in July 2012. Later on, they pushed the release date towards Autumn 2013. The first episode of Season 2 was released on December 17th for PC/Mac via Steam and on PlayStation Network. It was released for Xbox Live Arcade, PlayStation Network Europe and iOS on December 18th. It was released for PlayStation Vita on April 22nd in North America and on April 23rd in Europe. The 'Game of the Year' disc edition for Season 1 was released for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One on October 14, 2014. A retail disc version of Season 2 was released for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 as well as PlayStation 4 and Xbox One on October 21, 2014 in North America and on October 31, 2014 in Europe. Season 3 was confirmed on July 26, 2014 during Skybound's panel at San Diego Comic-Con 2014. The first and second episodes was released on Xbox One, Playstation 4, and PC on December 20, 2016. @Skybound - Twitter (July 26, 2014)Skybound Entertainment Panel at SDCC 2014 - YouTube (July 27, 2014) On June 15, 2015 during E3, Telltale Games announced a new mini-series titled The Walking Dead: Michonne, which follows Michonne's story during the events in the Comic Series. It was released as a stand-alone series on February 23, 2016. Telltale has announced that further information regarding Season 3 will be released following the completion of this series. Episodes Season 1 Downloadable Content(s) Season 2 Michonne Season 3 (A New Frontier) Cast Season 1 (In order of appearance) *Dave Fennoy as Lee Everett - Ep.1-5 *Mark Barbolak as Atlanta Police Officer - Ep.1 *Rebecca Schweitzer as Diana - Ep.1 & 5 (Voice only in Ep. 1) *Melissa Hutchison as Clementine - Ep.1-5 *Peter Edward Mussad as Shawn Greene - Ep.1 *Brian R. Davis as Chet - Ep.1 *Jacob Battersby as Andre Mitchell - Ep.1 *Chuck Kourouklis as Hershel Greene - Ep.1 *Gavin Hammon as Kenny - Ep.1-5 *Cissy Jones as Katjaa - Ep.1-3, Jolene - Ep.2, Linda - Ep.3 and Brie - Ep.4 *Max Kaufman as Kenny Jr. - Ep.1-3 *Nick Herman as Glenn - Ep.1 *Nicole Vigil as Carley - Ep.1-3 *Nicki Rapp as Lilly - Ep.1-3 *Terence McGovern as - Larry Ep.1-2 and Gary (Video Game)Gary Ep.3 *Sam Joan as Doug - Ep.1-3 *Brett Pels as Irene - Ep.1 *Ruby Butterfield as Steve - Ep.1, Travis - Ep.2, and Boyd - Ep.4 *Julian Kwasneski as Cop Radio - Ep.1 *Kim Farris as Walker Eating Girl - Ep.1 *Ryann Weller as Various Zombies - Ep.1-5 *Mark Middleton as Mark - Ep.2 *Kevin Burns as David Parker - Ep.2 *Trevor Hoffmann as Ben Paul - Ep.2-5 *Adam Harrington as Andrew St. John - Ep.2 *Brian Sommer as Danny St. John - Ep.2 *Maxwell Zorbel as Bandit 1 - Ep.2-3 *Sean Ainsworth as Bandit 2 - Ep.2 *Jeanie Kelsey as Brenda St. John - Ep.2 *Jack Fusting as Bandit #3 - Ep.2 *Ben Knoll as Bandit #4 - Ep.2 *Lazar Levine as Bandit #5 - Ep.2 *Jolie Menzel as Beatrice - Ep.3 *Roger Jackson as Charles - Ep.3-4, Stranger - Ep.3-4 (Voice Only), and Logan - Ep.4 *Mara Junot as Christa - Ep.3-5, and Anna Correa - Ep.4 *Owen Thomas as Omid - Ep.3-5 *Erin Yvette as Molly - Ep.4 *Butch Engle as Vernon - Ep.4 *Jason Victor as Clive - Ep.4 *Anthony Lam as Stranger - Ep.5 "400 Days" (DLC) (In order of chronological appearance) *Sean Ainsworth as Macon Resident - Day 2 *Anthony Lam as Vince - Day 2 & Epilogue *Erik Braa as Danny - Day 2 & Day 184 *Trevor Hoffmann as Justin - Day 2 & Day 184 *Will Beckman as Bennett - Day 2, Day 41 & Day 236 *J.S. Gilbert as Clyde - Day 2, Day 184 & Day 220 *Adam Harrington as Jerry - Day 2 *Benjie Ross as Marcus Crabtree - Day 2 *Cissy Jones as Shel - Day 2, Day 236, Day 259 & Epilogue *Brett Pels as Becca - Day 2, Day 236, Day 259 & Epilogue *Jace Smykel as Wyatt - Day 41 & Epilogue *Brandon Bales as Eddie - Day 41 *Jefferson Arca as Nate - Day 41 & Day 184 *Vegas J. Jenkins as Russell - Day 184 & Epilogue *Mark Barbolak as Walt - Day 184 & Day 236 *Rhoda Gravador as Jean - Day 184 & Day 236 *Erin Yvette as Bonnie - Day 220 & Epilogue *Adam Harrington as Leland - Day 220 *Cissy Jones as Dee - Day 220 *Andrew Chaikin as Roman - Day 220, Day 236 & Day 259 *Donovan Corneetz as Clive - Day 220, Day 236 & Day 259 *Dana Bauer as Stephanie - Day 220, Day 236 & Day 259 *Amy Ingersoll as Joyce - Day 236 & Day 259 '' *Mark Barbolak as Boyd - ''Day 236 & Day 259 *Jason Pimentel as Roberto - Day 236 *Rashida Clendening as Tavia - Epilogue *Julian Kwasneski as Radio Survivor - Epilogue Season 2 (In order of appearance) *Melissa Hutchison as Clementine - Ep.6-10 *Owen Thomas as Omid - Ep.6 *Mara Junot as Christa - Ep.6 *Najwa Brown as Michelle - Ep.6 *Julian Kwasneski as Winston - Ep.6 *Johnny Arkoosh as Victor - Ep.6 *Jared Emerson-Johnson as Ralph - Ep.6 *Scott Porter as Luke - Ep.6-10 *Brian Sommer as Peter Joseph Randall - Ep.6-7 *Brian Bremer as Nick - Ep.6-9 *Shay Moore as Rebecca - Ep.6-10 *Dorian Lockett as Alvin - Ep.6-8 *Andrew Chaikin/Kid Beyond as Carlos - Ep.6-8 and Roman Ep.6 (Corpse) *Louisa Mackintosh as Sarah - Ep.6-9 *Michael Madsen as William Carver - Ep.7-8 *Wylie Herman as Matthew - Ep.7 *Kiff VandenHeuvel as Walter - Ep.7 *Julia Farmer as Sarita - Ep.7-9 *Gavin Hammon as Kenny - Ep.7-10 *Erin Yvette as Bonnie - Ep.7-10 *Owen Thomas as Troy - Ep.7-8 *Julian Kwasneski as Johnny - Ep.7 *Rashida Clendening as Tavia - Ep.8-9 *Sean Ainsworth as Hank - Ep.8 *Unknown as Tyler - Ep.8-9 *Unknown as Tisha - Ep.8-9 *Kumail Nanjiani as Reggie - Ep.8 *Dan White as Mike - Ep.8-10 *Christine Lakin as Jane - Ep.8-10 *Unknown as Vera - Ep.8-9 *Cissy Jones as Shel - Ep.8 *Brett Pels as Becca - Ep.8 *Unknown as Lowell - Ep.8-9 *Jace Smykel as Wyatt - Ep.8 *Anthony Lam as Vince - Ep.8 *Vegas J. Jenkins as Russell - Ep.8 *None as Jon Sandusky - Ep.9 *Michael Ark as Arvo - Ep.9-10 and Vitali - Ep.9-10 *None as Alvin Jr. - Ep.9-10 *Unknown as Natasha - Ep.9-10 *Unknown as Buricko - Ep.9-10 *Rebecca Schweitzer as Edith - Ep.10 *Erik Braa as Randy - Ep.10 *Julie Neil as Patricia - Ep.10 *Aidan Kwasneski as Gill - Ep.10